In a photoelectric conversion module of a conventional photoelectric component such as a Transmitter Optical Sub-Assembly (TOSA), a substrate and a package are connected through a bonding wire, thereby implementing signal transmission.
During the implementation of the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the prior art at least has the following defects.
As the bonding wire present certain inductance characteristics, the impedance of a transmission channel is discontinuous, and the transmission bandwidth is greatly restricted.